Pleasurable Punishment:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Pleasure or Punishment, You be the Judge, It's a Kim/Jason Story, One Ranger is being held hostage by another, Please R&R,I would appreciate it, IT'S COMPLETED!


*Summary: One Ranger is held hostage for 2 weeks, by another Ranger, Is it gonna be pain or pleasure? Stay Tuned & find out what happens next!*

Pleasurable Punishment:

**Jason Lee Scott could not believe that he is fighting a fellow Ranger, & it's not just any Ranger, but the love of his life, he won the battle, & broke the spell. Kimberly was still pissed, she told the Red Ranger to follow her, & they teleported out of the scene.**

**Kimberly teleported in & powered down in the Basement of the Cabin that they share & she checked on everything that she had arranged. She is mad at the Red Ranger for risking his life; she will show what would happen to him, if he pisses her off again.**

**Jason teleported in a couple minutes later, Kimberly was hiding at this point, he called her name, the Pink Ranger snuck up from behind, & applying pressure to his Neck, knocking him out.**

**Kimberly got Jason chained to a small pole, she looked over his Muscular Body, with a sigh of a disappointment, she said this.**

Kimberly (sighing as she looks over Jason's Body): Pity.

**She knew that she had to get down to business, & punish that Gorgeous Body first, & then give her Hostage the time of his life, while being "on the run" aka "on vacation". She shivered at the thought, & she quickly put her sexiest outfit on before Jason woke up from being knocked out.**

** Jason finally came to, & found himself chained to a pole, He managed to get to his feet & was shivering in fear at what's gonna happen. He heard a voice say this to him, it was Kimberly!**

Kimberly (from behind): Good, now you are awake, now the fun can begin.

**Kimberly came out from the shadows, she came & stood in front of him in Hot Pink Leather & Cotton Lingerie Set with Matching Heels. He whimpered & let out a moan, as he became aroused with desire.**

** Jason asked this question to the one he loves, as he tries to relieve the tightness of his Aching Member.**

Jason: What's going on?

**Kim slowly rubbed up & down against him, filling him more with desire, she undid some her Lacy Top so her Breasts & Nipples are exposed & lets out a groan of pleasure as she ran them up & down his Back & Body then she lets him graze them with his Mouth, He got a little bit of revenge by using his Mouth on her Twin Peaks & let up when she is panting & moaning, she took his Increased Bulge, & did her thing with it.**

**Kimberly, playing the part of the Mistress, told the Red Ranger his fate, with her voice filled with coldness.**

Kimberly (coldness in her tone): You've been a Bad Boy, Jason, I am gonna teach you a lesson that you won't forget as your Mistress.

**She squeezed & tugged on the Strained & Throbbing Appendage to make him pant. Then she just let her grip loose on his Member, she just held it, & started kissing his Neck, & she explained the Dominant/Mistress Relationship, she wants Jason to call her "Mistress" & accepts his punishment. If not, he will be severely punished & be broken as a pet.**

**She went behind the Red Ranger, & kissed his Neck, & hummed along the Jugular, he moaned out loud, she kept up her actions, as she did this, she undid some of the buttons on his Red Shirt & slid her Hands in, to feel warm skin & tease those very Sensitive Nipples. She continued her actions, he moaned louder, those moans filled her with desire, & she nearly ripped the shirt off, after she was done teasing his Nipples. She trailed her kisses down his chest, stomach, & Nipples once again, & lowers to where his Red Trousers end.**

**Kimberly let her Hands do the work on Jason's Lower Body, she undid the zipper, & she put her Hand through the Entrance Hole of his silk Boxers, & found her prize. He moaned out loud as she did as she wished with his Member, & his moans got her hot & bothered.**

**She undid the button & pushed his pants & boxers all the way down with lust; she leaned in & whispered in his Ear.**

Kimberly (whispers into Jason's Ear): While you & Men love Women's Breasts, I love Men's Butts.

**She played & manhandled both cheeks, and then she said this simply.**

Kimberly: I love the feel of the Butt cheeks in my hands.

**She grasped them, & planted soft kisses on each of them. He moaned loudly, & she sighed silently, & she knew that she had to deal out punishment on her lover; she went to get her chosen Torture Implement to use on Jason's Gorgeous Ass.**

**Jason composed himself a little bit, & Kimberly waited til he settled down, she warmed up the punishment by giving Hard & Harsh Smacks to his Butt, Jason let out yelps of pain, & then she got out the switch & struck the Scarlet Ass, By the time she was done, she had landed 20 Smacks, & the Red Ranger broke down, with sobful apologies & Kimberly comforted him & told him that she knows that he is sorry, & she forgave him for what he did, & she told him now that they can focus on punishing the other with pleasure, she grins wickedly at him, & he smiled, & shivered at that thought.**

**Kimberly undid the rest of her Lacy Top & wrapped her Legs around him & she grinds herself on him & his Throbbing Member. The Red Ranger was enjoying all of the sensations that entered him, He knew that he can get his revenge, but he knew also that the Pink Ranger would want to finish what she started, he lets out a Pleasurable Groan as she attacked his Neck. She got off of him, & attacks his Upper Body, He groaned out loud & loving what the Pink Ranger is continuing to do to him, when she torturously went at his Chest, he bit back another groan, when she went down on his Prominent Shaft, licking him like a lollipop, & sucking him til he was whimpering, & panting. She used her Talented Mouth to push him over the edge, & when he came, she drank him like Wine. She suggested that they move to the Bedroom, which they did, they made love, & fell asleep in the other's arms.**

**The Next Morning, Kimberly woke up & stretched out her Beautiful Body, & she got up & walked out of the room naked. She went to the Basement, & cleaned up everything; she put on Jason's Discarded Shirt, loving the feel of it & went back upstairs to make a Wonderful Breakfast.**

**Jason woke up & feeling great, & thought of the night before, he was very happy & he got up & changed into his Sweatpants & a Thin Undershirt that exposes a little bit of his pectorals, & as he dressed, he thought to himself this.**

_Jason (thinking): I am glad Kimberly did this, we needed to get away._

**He finished dressing, he smiled at the thought of having his way with Kimberly, He smelled the food that Kim cooked, & went to the Kitchen to find Kimberly & to eat the wonderful meal.**

**Kimberly had everything on the table, & she smiled at the thought of what's gonna happen between her, & Jason, when he has his turn at fun. She undid all of the buttons on her shirt only leaving two where her breasts are, & when she leans over, she gives a teasing view of cleavage, when she got up, the shirt hiked up even further up her long legs, she went to the window, & looked out at the beautiful morning in front of her.**

**Jason came into the Kitchen, & smiled at the Gorgeous Table Setting, & he grinned bigger at the sight of Kimberly looking at the window in front of her, He instantly grew hard at the sight of her in his Red Shirt, he shivered at the thought of him ripping that shirt off of her, He focused back at the Present, He snuck behind her & grabbed her by her Waist, she giggled, & he snuck a hand in the peepholes where the buttons are buttoned & teased her Sensitive Nipples, & pinched them, She shivered & grabbed his Increased Bulge & he moaned. She said this.**

Kimberly (seductive tone): Later, Stud, after we eat.

**She acted seductive, Jason smiled, & they sat & ate afterwards.**

**Jason helped Kimberly wash & put the dishes away after they had Breakfast & the Pink Ranger had her Morning Snack, the Red Ranger decided to have his in a couple of minutes, he was getting his ingredients ready, he is gonna have the same thing as Kimberly, but use Kimberly as a Human Plate, Kimberly smiled as she prepared herself, knowing that Jason is gonna do that.**

**Jason grabbed Kimberly by her butt, brought her over to the table, she groaned as she was being lifted, he was to her navel, & teasing with his Tongue. She shivered & moaned at the instant sensation that is running through her, he slowly & sensually undid the two buttons, & he put his ingredients on her Nipples, when he undid his shirt & peeled back the sections, & she moaned as the Red Ranger sucked, & bit the Sensitive Buds til she was licked clean & the Pink Ranger smiled as she was squirming around, she shed her Lover's Clothes & they fell asleep after they made love.**

**Jason woke up & let out a pleasurable sigh as he felt the Sleeping Pink Ranger in his Strong Arms, he gave her a kiss, he got back into his Workout Clothes & went to workout.**

**Kimberly woke up & gave herself a Sponge Bath, she knew that she will end up sharing a shower with her Lover, she smiled at the thought, & she changed into her own Workout Clothes, & went to join her Lover.**

**Jason smiled as he sees Kim, coming towards him, they did a Sync Routine, & they purposely did it so they are touching, they are feeling the beat of the sun, & their own skin with their desires growing. They kissed passionately without stopping til they got to Jason's Room & continued on. In between kisses, they sad this to each other, Jason said this as he kisses her Neck down, as he gets her Top off in the process, he gasped.**

Jason (gasping): You are so beautiful.

**Kimberly said this between her actions, as she undid the strings on his Sweats, & pushed them down in a demanding away, & she said in a pushy tone.**

Kimberly (pushy tone): Just shut up, & make love to me.

**Jason grunted at the friction, against his skin, & knowing he has plenty of Red Thin Workout Shirts, she took the one that he is wearing & ripped it off of him & tossed it to the side, & Kimberly's Sweats went with it, & they made passionate love for hours.**

**They came up for air when the need became too great, & their Bodies are cooling off, & after the Pink Ranger composed herself, she bestowed licks & kisses on his Weeping Member. He moaned, thrashed, & squirmed on the bed & she smiled wickedly at her boyfriend & she took him whole into her Mouth, he is shivering & whimpering almost coming close to spilling his seed on the bed, she worked him to the edge, & the thing that took him over the top, was licking his Prominent Shaft from top to bottom, he screamed as he climaxed. He composed himself & growled playfully into her Ear.**

Jason (playfully growling into Kimberly's Ear): Shower, Now!

**In the shower, Jason got to have his way with Kimberly, he positioned so her Back was to the spray, He entered her Warm Cavern of Womanhood, she moaned out in pleasure. Jason smirked & continued his actions & then left her panting, he turned her around & entered her, teasing her, desperately wanted to be filled with his love. She let him have her in the shower, & in bed, they fell asleep in the other's Arms afterwards. **

**The Next Night, the Couple wanted to use the Hot Tub, & it will take a couple of hours for it to get warm, Jason went to set it up. Even though it's cold, it's tolerable to be outside, before he went out, the Red Ranger put on Kimberly's Present on, A pair of Sexy Red Silk Boxers with a flap where the Member is, Kim changed into a soft Pink Nightie, while he did this, & went out, she started a fire in the Fireplace in the Living Room, setting pillows on the floor creating a Romantic Setting on the floor, she lays down & adds a comforter too, then she lays provocatively waiting for her Lover to come back in.**

**Jason comes back in, & informs the Pink Ranger that the Hot Tub won't be ready til the next day, she this smiling to him.**

Kimberly (smiling): Pity.

**She saw that Jason shook some snow off of his head, & she asks this.**

Kimberly: Cold?

**He nodded, & stood in front of her, & she said this smirking.**

Kimberly (smirking): Let's see if we can warm you up.

**She sat on her knees, revealing her outfit to him.**

**Jason felt instantly aroused when Kimberly came up to him, & pulls him by the pants, & suggests that he gets into the proper attire for the night, she unzips the zipper slowly, he groans as she did this & the button too. She tossed the pants to the side, she lifted his shirt up & began to torture his Chest, & stopped to lavish each Dusky Nipple into his Mouth, she got rid of the shirt, as the couple fell to the floor to lay down, she undid the flap on his Boxers, she played & stroked his Big Erection til he couldn't take it & begged her to make love to him. She shed her Clothes, & his Boxers, as they made love by the fire.**

**They got to use the Hot Tub as planned the next night, & by the Second Week, they got to do everything that they did & make passionate love in between, They went home feeling relaxed.**

_End of Pleasurable Punishment._


End file.
